For instance, a turbocharger for an automobile includes a turbine and a compressor, and a turbine blade of the turbine and an impeller of the compressor are coupled to each other via a rotor shaft. The rotor shaft is supported rotatably by a thrust bearing, which supports loads in the axial direction.
For instance, Patent Document 1 discloses a thrust bearing which is a tapered land thrust bearing including a thrust collar fitted onto a rotor shaft and a thrust member penetrated by the rotor shaft and disposed facing the trust collar. The thrust member includes a plurality of tapered surfaces and a plurality of land surfaces disposed alternately in the circumferential direction within an annular region facing the thrust collar.
Patent Document 2 discloses forming dimples on an upper surface of a slide bearing with a step to increase a lubricant-film pressure.